A Spark Of Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Princess Luna needs to ignite the spark of Friendship by going to Ponyville but a young human helps awaken it along with doing it herself
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**First off, I wanna thank Inyunaruto365 for giving me the courage to try the show, Friendship is Magic, as I thought it was too girly, until last night when I saw the first ep of season one, with Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon, but I ended up liking it, especially as I like Spike and Princess Luna, as I cried when she begged her sister for forgiveness, when the Elements of Harmony broke the spell.**

**I fe;lt really bad for her, and wanted to hug her, as I know how she feels when it comes to fitting in, and loved Luna Eclipsed and loved her regal voice and glowing ey**

**Okay now I've gotten that out of the way, on with the story.**

**It was inspired by Twilight's speech about finding the spark of Friendship in her, but in this, a tomboyish human female finds the Spark of Friendship while helping Luna find hers, while helping her.**

**I'm kinda a closet fan, as people would make fun of me, but it's okay, as my friend Inyunaruto365 and her brother are fans of it, so at least I have their support.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Leah was happy helping out at Sweet Apple Acres, as she was helping Applejack with gathering apples, as she and her nakama were visiting her and her friends, but knew her nakama was feeling a little shy, being here in Ponyville, but knew that Carley was at the library, helping Ywilight Sparkle and Spike.<p>

"Where's your partner, Leah?

She's like Twi, when she first came here, but found the spark of friendship.

Maybe she'll be the same, once she finds somepony to be her friend." she told her.

Leah had been coming to Ponyville, since Princess Clestia had allowed the young woman to come, after bonding with her faithful student Twilight, and helping her with her anxiety.

But this time she'd brought her best nakama, knowing she had the spark of Friendship, but it needed to be ignited.

"Yeah, as Carley finds it hard to make friends, sometimes." Leah told her.

Applejack understood, as she knew Luna was like that, after being locked in the moon for many years, but knew that the dark blue royal pony needed the spark of Friendship ignited within her too.

She then saw Rainbow Dash speeding, and blew the apples off the trees, annoying Applejack, but Leah laughed at her antics.

"Hey, Leah!

You like that?

You think the Wonderbolts will like it?" she asked.

"Yep, it was funny." the human female told her.

"Where's your friend, Leah?

I bet she'd wanna fly." she told her.

Leah knew that her friend wasn't a huge fan of heights, but wanted to ride a dragon, but knew she was bonding with Spike at Twilight's library.

"Let's go, see." Applejack said.

Leah then followed both female ponies to Twilight's library.

* * *

><p>twilight was watching, as Leah's friend was reading books, but smiled after Leah had told her the dark violet haired girl loved reading, but she saw her stop reading, hearing Spike sneeze as fire sneezed out, making Carley concerned, as she loved dragons and was liking Spike.<p>

"Are you okay, Spike?" Carley asked the dragon.

"N-Nope, I've been feeling like this all week." he told her weakly.

"Have you told Twilight, Spike?" she asked.

"Nope, Carley.

S-She needs me, like sending letters to Princess Celestia." he said.

The violet haired woman understood, holding him in her arms, as he was liking the attention, but Twilight smiled, seeing that Carley wasn't being shy around Spike but knew that her number one helper wasn't well, but thought it had been a prank, to get out of work.

But she then saw Spike fall asleep in her arms, as she took the dragon from her, placing him in his bed.

Twilight then saw Applejack, Leah and Rainbow Dash enter, as Carley hugged Leah, as she was her best human friend.

"Having fun, bro?

I bet you've read all the books in the library, my bookworm." shw told her.

Carley blushed, at her friend's compliment.

They were staying at Twilight's library, until they got their own place here.

Leah saw her friend eating an apple, as she was really hungry, but was a little shy, but was a little anxious of Pinky Pie, as she was very energetic.

But there was going to be a party, but Leah was excited about it.

"You coming, kiddo?" Applejack asked Carley.

The violet haired human shook her head.

"i'm gonna stay here, and keep Spike company." she said.

"Okay, then." Twilight said.

She sensed Leah's friend was like her, when she first came here, but knew she'd be okay, once she found a friend here.

But she didn't read the new letter that Celestia had sent her, as it was about Luna, Protector of the Moon and Stars, as she was too excited about the party at Pinkie's.

She then saw Carley reading books about dragons, as she saw a dragon necklace around the feale's neck that reminded her of Spike as an adult dragon.

She then left the female be, but went to see Leah.

* * *

><p>Luna was anxious, as her older sister, Princess Clestia had told her she needed to ignite the spark of friendship within her, but the dark blue Princess was anxious, knowing that all of Ponyville were still afraid of her, because of Nightmare Moon, but she had seen that one of Twilight's human friends was like her, but she would still be able to raise the moon.<p>

She then left the castle on her powerful dark blue wings, as she was on her way to Ponyville, but she wasn't feeling herself, but was relieved, going to Ponyville, but was heading to Twilight's library.

She noticed that only one person was there besides Spike, who was sleeping in his bed, but the dark blue pony was curious about the human.

Carley was in awe, seeing her enter, as she liked Luna, as to her she was cool.

Luna was in awe, seeing her bow before her.

"H-Hello, I-I'm Luna.

My older sister sent me here.

You're not afraid of me, are you?" she asked her.

Spike was stunned, seeing the female with Luna, as a lot of the residents of Ponyville were still afraid of her becoming Nightmare Moon.

"Hey, Luna.

I'm Carley.

I'm not afraid of you, as you're pretty cool.

Plus you represent the night sky, and I love the stars and moon, even though I can't see the stars.

I know you won't become Nightmare Moon, but it was cool how you scared them on Nightmare Night.

I know being here's gonna be awesome, now you're here." she said smiling.

Luna was in awe, as no pony in Ponyville had spoken like this to her, but she was liking it.

_Maybe being here isn't so bad, after all._

_I bet she and Twilight will help me adjust to being here._

She then yawned, along with Carley, as they both fell asleep.


	2. A Little Nervous Around Luna

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing, as she loves Luna like I do.**

**Twilight and the others return, finding Luna in the library, as they don't know why she's here yet but they will.**

**i HOPE PEOPLE ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>Twilight was in awe, that Leah's friend trusted Luna, as most of the residents of Ponyville were afraid of the Princess of the Night, in case she became Nightmare Moon again.<p>

But she knew that wouldn't happen, but she then saw the others go back to their houses, but Leah smiled, as she liked Luna too.

_i wonder what Luna's doing here, as she hasn't been here since Nightmare Night but it's a good thing._

_Maybe my nakama can help her, as I know some ponies are still anxious around her._

Leah was tired, but went to her room as she needed sleep.

Twilight was curious, but went to bed herself.

* * *

><p>Luna was anxious, seeing Twilight and the others staring at her after waking up, but was feeling a little shy about talking to them.<p>

"My sister sent me here, to ignite the spark of friendship within.

Carley's the first human to befriend thee." she told them with glowing eyes.

Applejack sighed, knowing that this was going to be hard, but Leah saw Carley smile, seeing Luna awake, bowing before her.

"Hey, Luna.

What's up with them?" she asked her.

"I still feel like an outcast here, my friend." she told her.

"I think she's changed, guys.

The Elements of Harmony helped break the spell, but I thought the ponies here accepted Luna, after Nightmare Night." she said.

Luna smiled, hearing the dark violet haired female say this.

"Thanks, my friend." she told her.

But she heard that Spike was sneezing up fire, and coughing, as he still had the flu but she was giving him attention, as the dragon smiled, seeing the human female give him attention.

Twilight smiled, as she knew that Spike was her best friend and number one helper.

Luna was eating oatmeal along with her.

But she'd had a strange dream, about two new elments of Harmony.

She then knew that she could trust her.

she then saw Leah going to Rarity's, as she had ideas that she wanted her to design something for her, but Carley shook her head.

"At least she keeps Pinkie happy, Luna." she told her.

The dark blue Princess of the Night then saw the human jump, as Pinkie showed up out of nowhere, as her eyes glowed with light, making Pinkie a little nervous but remembered what had happened on Nightmare Night.

"I-I just wanted to know, if you wanted to come hang out." she asked.

"No thanks, Pinkie.

Leah's at Rarity's." she told her softly.

Pinkie then left the library, but hoped she would open up.

* * *

><p>Rarity was in awe, hearing Leah talk about anime, as the human girl was asking her to design some anime related shirts, as the fashion loving pony was bonding with her, but knew she was concerned about Spike.<p>

"He's still sick, Rarity." she told her.

She was feeling concerned for Spike, as she and him were friends, but she would have the shirts finished soon, but wanted to go see Spike.

But when they got there, they noticed that Carley and Luna had gone.


	3. Discovering New Elements

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks go to my fellow Brony, Inyunaruto365 for her reviews.**

**Luna has discovered two new Elements of Harmony, the Element of Dreams and the Element of Friendship, and the two humans are the ones to represent the new Elements.**

**Sorry for not updating, as the Internet crashed for the last few days.**

* * *

><p>Luna was leading the way through the Evertree Forest, as she knew that they were going to the ruins where the Elements of Harmony were, but her human companion was with her, as going there made the Princess of the Night scared.<p>

It made her remember the fight in the ruins, before Twilight used the spark of Friendship within her to activate the spell that had changed her back to good.

"Are you okay, Luna?" she heard her friend ask.

"This place brings back bad memories, of what I-I was.

But I don't have time for sadness, as we must hurry." she replied.

"Luna!" she heard somebody say, as she turned around.

She then saw a dark blue male, as it was Prince Agnola, the Prince of the Night, and cared about Luna but he smiled, seeing the dark violet haired girl with her.

"You're going to the ruins, where the Elements are?

But why, my Luna?" he asked.

"I don't have time to explain, Ango.

The Elements need us!" she said.

He then followed them to the ruin, but saw Twilight and the others, along with Leah but wondered what was going on.

"In Equestria, there are six elements, but unknown to others there are two hidden elements.

The Elements of Friendship, and The Stars.

I have a feeling their guardians are here, in our human friends." Luna said.

Leah's dark chestnut brown eyes widened, as she knew that the Princess of the Night was right, but saw the two Element orbs, as magic emitted from Luna's horn, as magic engulfed the room.

Twilight was curious, as to what Luna had done, but saw their human friends were wearing necklaces, like the ones they'd had when they'd gotten their elements.

But both humans were feeling different, but Luna saw her older sister, Celestia.

"There's a gala being held in Canterlot, in Luna's honour.

I would like it, if you attended." she told them.

"Of course, we'll come!" Leah said excitedly.

The others agreed, but Luna looked a little scared at her sister's words, but they understood, knowing that it would be okay.

* * *

><p>Luna was anxious, as she wasn't very social, after being trapped in the Moon for many years, but knew that her sister and her friends cared about her, but was anxious about how all of Canterlot would react to seeing her, the Princess of the Night again, remembering how the citizens of Ponyville had reacted to her on Nightmare Night.<p>

Clestia had a surprise for her little sister, as she had found the Prince of the Night, Prince Agnola and knew that he was perfect for her, as he'd came from a star in the night sky.

She knew that Luna was trying really hard, to get Equestria to like her again, after being Nightmare Moon.

She knew that the ball would go well.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Rarity, it's awesome!" Leah said.<p>

She saw that Rarity had made an Naruto shirt for her, but both her and Carley were feeling odd, but remembered that they'd been infused with the Elements of Harmony, like Twilight and the others, but hugged Rarity, making Spike annoyed, as he was still sick.

But he was smiling, as Rarity was nuzzling him, as she felt bad for him, because he wasn't well but she was going to take care of him, while the others were at the ball in Canterlot.

"You're welcome, Leah." she told her.

Twilight was seeing Carley reading more booiks, but smiled knowing from Leah, that her friend was a bookworm like her, but wondered why the dark purple haired female was so quiet around her.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" she said as they were getting ready for the ball.

But Rainow Dash was talking excitedly about the Wonderbolts being at the ball, as Twilight shook her head, knowing the tomboy had a high goal.

Leah knew that she'd get to be a Wonderbolt someday.

"We should get going, guys." Applejack said as the others agreed.

* * *

><p>Luna was in her room, playing with her pet spider, Raven as she knew her pet had still love for her, even though she'd forgotten about her, when she was Nightmare Moon but the dark blue Princess of the Night was anxious about the ball, that was going on downstairs in the ballroom.<p>

"At least you're not afraid of thee, Raven" she said smiling.

She then heard a knock on the door, as Celestia walked in but smiled, seeing her sister being calm and playing with Raven, but was stroking her back, as tears were falling from her eyes.

"You don't need to be afraid, my little one.

I've forgiven you and so will Canterlot.

I also have a friend I would like you to meet." she told her.

Luna then agreed to come to the ball, for her sister's sake and not for her own.

She then placed Raven on her head, as the spider was cuddling her black horn.

But she went out of the room.


	4. Going To The Ball

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Inyunaruto365 likes, as it's pretty good.**

**Luna meets Prince Agnola, who's the Prince of the Night, and has been living in a star for many years, and he's my OC from my Luna one shots.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

><p>Luna was annoyed by Rainbow's antics, as she was hanging out with the Wonderbolts, and showing her sonic rainboom off, but knew she only meant the antics in fun, knowing that Twilight and her friends had spiced up the Grand Galloping Gala like this, but was feeling out of place.<p>

"Excuseth thee, Highness of the Night." a voice told her.

The dark blue Princess of the Night turned around, seeing a dark blue Pegasus male, like herself but his Cutie Mark was different from hers, as it was the moon and stars.

"I'm Prince Agnola of the Night.

Like thee, I've been away for a long while." he told her.

She was in awe, listening to him tell her about himself, as she smiled shyly, never meeting somebody like her before, as she was unaware that Celestia was watching.

Twilight was with her, as she loved being with her mentor but she saw Prince Blueblood staring daggers at the Prince of the Night.

He was angry, that somebody like Agnola was trying to make friends with Luna.

But Leah saw a lightning blast from Luna's horn, scaring the vain prince off.

"Thanketh you, Agnola.

Blueblood is a royal pain." she said laughing.

Leah saw the Princess of the Night was happy, as she hadn't been happy since no longer being Nightmare Moon, but she was feeling different, as the Element of Friendship was transforming her into one of them.

She then saw the Wonderbolts flying around, along with Rainbow but Twilight and the others were in awe.

* * *

><p>Rarity was in Twilight's library, reading to Spike, as she was liking this but hoped Twilight and the others were having fun in Canterlot, but the dragon was getting sleepy, but she still wore the Fire Ruby he'd given her on his birthday, but he was relieved she was okay.<p>

"Spike, you okay?" she asked him.

"I-I'm fine, Rarity.

Just thinking about things." he said coughing.

She understood, seeing him fall asleep in his bed, but she hoped Twilight and the others were okay, as she knew that Luna would be anxious as she was no longer Nightmare Moon.

But she wondered what the Elements of Harmony had done to Twilight's human friends, but had a feeling powerful magic was within them.

She then went to get another book on fashion.

* * *

><p>Agnola and Luna were in the royal gardens of the castle, as they were looking up at the moon, as it was beauitful buty it sometimes made Luna sad but he knew that she was no longer Nightmare Moon, nuzzling her.<p>

"You don't have to be afraid, Luna.

I always thought you were cool, when you were Nightmare Moon.

You can trust me, Luna." he told her.

She then nuzzled him, as her eyes glowed with magic, as she was happy to meet somebody like her.

She hugged him, as she knew that this ball was better than any she'd been to before.

She was anxious, in case he had to leave, but he told her she was staying in Canterlot for a while, but she was happy, and knew things were getting better fot her.

But she knew Blueblood was angry at Angola, because he had came from out of nowhere and had taken Luna all for himself but the Princess of the Night didn't care, as Blueblood wasn't her type.

But she was feeling sleepy, as it'd been a long day, but Celestia saw Agnola nuzzle her before she left.

She knew her sister would like the young Prince of the Night.

She hoped nothing would wreck this little confidence boost for Luna.


	5. Getting A Pet

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and it's been a little quiet on the review front.**

**Leah and her nakama have transformed, as one is a dragon and the other, a Pegasus.**

**But Twilight and the others are going to a sleepover hosted by Pinky Pie.**

**I've been watching more of Friendship is Magic over the weekend, along with listening to punky versions of some of the songs from the show on Youtube by Claire Anne Carr.**

**They're awesome.**

* * *

><p>Twilight was stunned, waking up but saw that Leah was different, as she was a chestnut brown pony with a dark brown mane, but knew that Leah also had wings, but she wondered what her friend had became.<p>

Spike then walked in, as he wondered what was on her mind, but saw Leah's friend as a jet blue dragon with wings, but was reading books.

"Wow, another dragon in the library, awesome!" he said.

Leah smiled, as she knew her friend was okay, but saw Spike excited.

"You're really happy, huh Spike?" she asked.

"Yeah, as Spike was the only dragon in Ponyville so far, Leah." Twilight said.

She agreed, but knew that later, Pinkie was throwing a sleepover party, but she knew Leah and the others were going, but knew Leah's friend wasn't coming , but knew that Spike and Owlicious would keep her company.

"We need to get ready, but we're going to Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight said.

Leah was happy, as she had always wanted to go to one of Pinkie's famous sleepovers, knowing Twilight and the others were always having fun.

"Leah's a lot like Pinkie Pie, guys.

Happy, but I hate seeing her sad." Carley said.

Twilight saw Leah hug her scaly friend, as she knew that she still had to adjust to being here, but knew making some friends, but Rainbow Dash had an idea.

"We should get her a pet, guys.

That might help her make friends, guys." she said.

Fluttershy agreed, but she and the others remembered that Rainbow Dash had been unaware of what a pet really needed, but saw her with Tank her pet tortoise.

"That's a great idea, Dash." Leah said.

She then went with them, as they went to Fluttershy's house, but decided not to tell the dragon, as it was a surprise but Spike was seeing Carley feeding Owlicious.

"He really likes you, man." he told her.

She smiled, as she was stroking the owl's feathers, as Spike smiled.

He hoped that whatever Twilight and the others were doing, it was probably fun.

"I know Leah's excited about tonight, as she's like Pinkie in personality." she said.

Spike understood, as he knew Pinkie was a little too hyper for her, but knew she cared about Leah.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was helping Leah and the others choose a pet, for Carley as Leah knew that she needed help making friends, but saw a bat, as Twilight liked the idea but knew that it also suited Luna.<p>

But Rainbow knew that Carley would take care of a pry.

But they then took the bat back to the library, but saw Carley playing with Owlicious, but Leah saw her get excited seeing the bat, but in awe seeing it was for her.

"thanks, guys." she said hugging Leah.

"You're welcome, Carley." she told him.


	6. A High Speed Challenge

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic, and thanks to my nakama, Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and part of this chapter was inspired by her, as she gave me the idea of Leah racing with Rainbow Dash, who sees Leah as a rival.**

**But Twilight and the others are trying to stop Rainbow's challenge, as it involves racing through Ghastly Gorge at night, but concerned they might get hurt.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Pinkie laughed, as she and the others were having a pillow fight at her house, as they were having a sleepover but Leah was jumping around, like her as she was hyper and couldn't sit still, as she was hovering in the air, but Twilight saw Rainbow Dash glaring daggers at the chestnut brown Pegasus.<p>

She knew that Leah was new to Equestria, but they were becoming good friends to her, but Rainbow had been irked, as the Wonderbolts had noticed Leah's talent.

"Rainbow, it's okay to be jealous, but you should be happy." she said.

The light blue Pegasus was confused by what Twilight had just said.

"i meant, having another pony who likes flying like you.

Maybe the Wonderbolts will let you join too, Dash." she told her.

Rainbow snorted, at her words, but Pinkie then saw Leah being approached by Rainbow Dash, as she wondered what she wanted.

"You, me, race.

Through Ghastly Gorge, at sundown tomorrow.

You game?" she said determined.

Twilight and the others were stunned, at Dash's behaviour towards Leah, but the chestnut brown Pegasus wasn't afraid of a challenge.

"You don't have to do this, Leah!" Applejack said.

"Yeah, as it could be dangerous, at night." Fluttershy added.

"I know, but it could be fun, and I never back down from a challenge." Leah told them.

Rainbow Dash was excited, hearing that, as she knew it was going to be fun, but the others were concerned, but knew how Rainbow Dash could be.

"Let's get back to having fun, guysw!" Pinkie said as Leah agreed.

Twilight had to talk sense into Rainbow Dash in the morning, as this could be dangerous, like the time she'd caused an avalanche in Ghastly Gorge, during her Pet Olympics.

_This isn't going to end well, knowing Rainbow Dash, as she's the best flier so seeing Leah's good at flying too makes her a threat in Dash's eyes._

_I need to make sure they'll be okay._

She then settled down for sleep, as tomorrow would help her come up with a plan, but knew being one of the Wonderbolts was important to Rainbow Dash.

She then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Twilight then returned to her library the next morning, finding Spike awake but feeling better, but the dragon wondered why she looked so worried but understood, after Twilight explained to him.<p>

"That's awesome, you can't blame Rainbow Dash.

She's a thrill lover, and so is Leah.

I don't think you can stop them, Twilight." he told her.

She then got an idea, seeing Carley listening to music, knowing Leah would listen to her scaly friend but Carley shook her head, as she knew Leah's mind was made up.

But she would help, if Leah got hurt.

Twilight smiled, hearing this.

She then heard sonic rainbooms, making the dragon cover her ears, as Spike hid under a desk.

Twilight was annoyed, opening the door, seeing Rainbow Dash doing them high in the skies, but she stopped, seeing how annoyed Twilight was.

"What in Equestria, are you doing?" she demanded.

"Practising for the race, Twilight.

My sonic rainbooms are annoying you, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are, Dash." she told her.

Rainow wondered where Leah was, as she hadn't seen her all day, but hoped that nothing had happened to her, but Twilight was stunned, hearing she was speeding through the skies of the Everfree Forest, with earbuds in listening to Maximum the Hormone.

Rainbow was in awe, seeing this but gulped.

"You okay, Rainbow?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Twilight.

I'm gonna go feed Tank, okay?" she said leaving.

Twilight hoped she was okay, but saw Luna show up.

"I sense that something foolish is going to happen, tonight." she told her.

Twilight nodded, telling her about the race.

"This isn't good, Twilight Sparkle." she said.

Twilight agreed, as she left the forest with the Princess of the Night, but Luna knew that the Moon's light was needed tonight, as a fog was going to sweep across Equestria tonight, but Twilight then saw the sun lowering, as Luna's eyes glowed, as she rose into the air, as her black horn emitted magic, as it was raising the moon.

"Wow, Luna that was amazing." she said, as Luna blushed.

"Thanketh thee, fair Twilight." she said as they saw Rainow racing off.

Twilight was racing to Ghastly Gorge, as Leah and Rainbow Dash had begun their race, making them worried as they could get hurt, but Luna was using her magic to make the moon's light guide them.

But they heard Rainbow calling for help, as they were trapped in a cave, as Twilight then saw something flying towards the cave, as it was a dragon, but Luna smiled knowing who it was.

* * *

><p>"How're we gonna get out of this cave, Leah?" Rainbow asked.<p>

Both Pegasuses were trapped in the cave, but couldn't move the rocks, as they were too huge but Rainbow sighed, knowing this was her fault.

"Leah, I'm really sorry that I got you in this mess.

I was just jealous of you, as you're just a good flier, as I am.

But then the Wonderbolts wanted you to join them, that made me mad." she told her.

"Rainbow, it's okay.

You don't need to be jealous, and I'm not gonna join the Wonderbolts, as I would hate to take your dream away from you." Leah told her, gritting her teeth in pain, as there was pain in her wing.

But they then saw the rocks pushed away, by a dragon, as Leah smiled, as Carley hugged her.

"I'm glad you're okay, as we were worried about you guys.

Are you okay, guys?" she asked them.

"I'm fine, but Leah's wing is broken.

We need to take her to the doctor." Rainbow told her.

Twilight and the others were relieved, that they were safe, but they saw that Rainbow was a little sad, as they were returning to Ponyville, but Leah was riding on Luna's back, as it hurt her to fly.

Twilight knew Leah would be back i the skies in no time.


	7. An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing, and glad she likes it.**

**Leah's recovering from what happened to her wing, because of the race with Rainbow Dash, but Rainbow Dash kind of feels bad for that happening to her, but Leah helps her relax about it.**

**.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

><p>Leah smiled, as she was at Sugar Cube Corner, having a hot fudge sundae, as she'd been helping Applejack harvest apples, but was feeling a little better after last night, but hoped Rainbow Dash was okay, as the light blue female Pegasus had been a little sad.<p>

"Hey, Leah!" she heard somebody say.

She saw it was Pinkie Pie, as she and the others had been having fun, but she knew Rainbow Dash was still feeling bad about last night, as the others hadn't seen Rainbow since this morning.

"She probably thinks you're mad at her, because of your wing." Pinkie said.

"I'm not, Pinkie.

It was just an accident, which happens.

I hope Dashie's okay, but we should go see her." Leah said.

Pinkie liked the chestnut brown Pegasus's idea, but she found that Rainbow Dash was in the Everfree Forest, but Leah then found her in a tree.

"H-Hey. guys.

What're you doing here?" she asked her.

"We came here, to bring you back.

I'm not mad at you, because of last night." Leah told her.

"Y-You're not?" she asked.

"It was just an accident, Rainbow.

They happen all the time, but we learn from them.

The others really miss you, bro." Leah told her.

Rainbow Dash smiled, doing a brohoof with her, as they laughed but Pinkie smiled, as they were leaving the Everfree Forest.

Rainbow smiled, but knew that maybe she and Leah could be frinds, racing through the skies, once her wing healed, as she found out that Leah liked sports.

"Let's go to Twilight's, Rainbow.

Maybe she has some cool books." Leah said to her.

The light blue female Pegasus then agreed, as they entered the library, but Spike was goofing around but Twilight was busy writing a really long letter to Princess Celestia about what had been happening in Ponyville this week.

"Hey, guys.

What's up?" he asked them.

"Nothing much, Spike.

i smell cupcakes, bro." Leah said.

"Oh, yeah I forget.

We're having a picnic later." Rainbow said leaving to get ready.

Leah was laughing, at Spike as he was running on the globe but didn't see Twilight behind him, but Carley smiled, seeing Spike get in trouble.

"Okay, I'm sorry Twilight.

I was just having fun." Spike told her.

Carley then saw Twilight making him reshelve the books that had fallen, due to his antics, but Carley had an idea but waited until Twilight wasn't around, as she used her magic to reshelve the books, but Spike wasn't complaining.

"Thanks, Carley.

You rock, with your magic!" he told her.

The female dragon smiled at him, as she was learning her magic, like Twilight was studying magic, but Spike liked her magic a little more.

"How's your wing, Leah?" Carley asked her.

"Still sore, but it'll be okay.

We should go to the picnic, bro." she told her.

* * *

><p>Twilight and the others were enjoying the picnic, but Fluttershy then saw somebody new in Ponyville, as it was a dragon, but he was very shy but Twilight knew he was living in a home in the Everfree Forest, but Carley was curious about him, as she knew that Twilight and the others had remembered what had happened, when Zecora had moved to Ponyville.<p>

"We should go say hello, guys." Twilight said as Spike agreed.

Leah noticed that Carley had flown off in the direction of the Everfree Forest, but knew that she'd probably went to see the new dracon, but hated that her wing was still broken.

They then went into the Everfree Forest, but saw Carley along with a teal dragon in the sky, flying and having fun, but Rainbow Dash was about to make herself known, but Twilight stopped her, as both dragons landed.

"This is Zena, guys.

She's new but awesome.

She's into music." Carley told them.

Zena smiled shyly, meeting Twilight and the others, but Leah understood her shyness, but saw the Wonderbolts land as Rainbow Dash was excited.

"What did you decide, kiddo?" the leader asked Leah.

The chestnut brown Pegasus saw Rainbow walking off, a little sad but she knew what she had to do.

"Thanks, but no thanks, guys.

Besides I know somebody who'd be a better Wonderbolt than me.

It wouldn't be fair, to take it away from her." Leah said as Carley smiled.

She watched, as they left.

Carley then hugged her, as she knew her friend had done something, for Rsinbow Dash and they went back to their picnic, but hoped that Zena would be okay.


	8. Return Of A Jerk

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that Inyunaruto365 likes, but saw the ep with Gilda on Youtube, but I liked her at first along with her voice, until she was being mean, especially to Fluttershy, when she roared and made her cry.**

**But I loved how Rainbow Dash stood up to Gilda.**

**Gilda has returned, and still is a jerk, especially when she starts picking on Leah's friend, as the griffin now lives in the Everfree Forest.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

><p>Gilda then smiled, as it had been a long while, since she'd visited Rainbow Dash but was still angry at Pinkie Pie for that party she'd thrown, but she thought that Rainbow's new friends were making her lame, as she remembered that she'd been a rebel, while at flight camp.<p>

She then saw a chestnut brown Pegasus racing with Rainbow Dash through the skies, but jealousy was raging through the female griffin, as she thought that the light blue Pegasus was her friend.

But she smiled, seeing a dragon helping Fluttershy with her animals, knowing that she could have some fun, as she liked picking on others that were weak.

Pinkie was anxious, knowing how mean Gilda had been last time she'd visiyed, but couldn't brlieve she was a friend of Rainbow Dash's.

But she needed to tell Twilight.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was laughing, along with Carley, as the dragon was helping her with her animals, but having fun, as the female dragon was using her long cane to help her see.<p>

She was having fun, but saw Fluttershy tense up, seeing Gilda there as she remembred last time, but saw the mean griffin looking at her friend.

Gilda then roared, as Fluttershy was shaking, but it made Carley anxious, but the griffin laughed, as she pushed the female dragon to the ground.

"There's no way you're a dragon, as you're pathetic.

Plus how can you fly, if you can't even see?" she said.

Fluttershy then saw sadness in her friend's eyeslits, but saw a chestut brown Pegasus ;nd beside her, making her feel better, as Leah wondered what in the world the griffin was doing.

"Nobody has the right to be mean to my friends!

Rainbow Dash told me all about you, and how you treated the others terribly!" Leah demanded.

Fluttershy was in awe, seeing Leah standing up to the griffin, but Gilda then flew off, but gave her and Carley a look, meaning she wasn't finished with her yet.

"Are you guys okay, or hurt?" she asked them.

"W-We're fine, Leah.

Thanks for helping us, my nakama." Carley told her.

Leah smiled, hugging her, as her wing had healed up since that race with Raibow Dash.

They then went to have fun, and forget about Gilda for a while, but Leah was going to tell Rainbow Dash later, when they met at Sugar Cube Corner.

* * *

><p>"So Gilda's being a jerk and a bully, again?" Rainow Dash asked.<p>

Leah nodded, as she and the light blue Pegasus were at Sugar Cube Corner, having smoothies and cupcakes, but she felt bad for who Gilda was bugging, as it was Leah's best friend but she remembered that Gilda had upset her friends, the last time she visited Ponyville.

Rainbow knew that they had to stand up to Gilda, as she was a jerk, but would wait until she calmed down, but would have a plan if she didn't.

Leah hoped Gilda wouldn't be mean to her friends, but knew that was impossible.


	9. More Than It Seems

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to my faithful reviewer Inyunaruto365 as I like writing this story, but hope you like.**

**Leah and the others are going to stand up to Gilda, as they don't like her being a jerk, but maybe there's more to it than meets the eye.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Leah noticed that Carley was quiet, while feeding Mirta but knew that Gilda was bugging her, but she didn't want Leah to get in trouble, but knew she was her friend and would do anything to help her..<p>

"You shouldn't let a jerk like Gilda push you around, bro.

Besides Rainbow and I were talking, and we can help stand up to her, but we could get Luna to help, as you guys are friends." SHE TOLD HER.

Carley liked that idea, as the Princess of the Night was a friend to her,

But the chestnut brown Pegasus saw Gilda being mean to Carley, and roaring at her, making the dragon anxious but the griffin laughed, flying off but Rainbow was mad, knowing that Gilda hadn't changed.

"Will she be okay, Leah?

Gilda had no reason to scare her.

We need to tell the others about this, as they can help." she said.

The light blue Pegasus agreed, as they flew off to Twilight's library, knowing the magical bookworm would have an answer.

But Luna had seen Gilda be mean to Carley and the others but went to see Carley, as they were friends.

She had a feeling that Gilda was lonely, and unsure of how to be a friend, like her before her older sister sent her here, to learn about friendship.

She needed to talk to Twilight about the griffin, flying away from the Everfree Forest.

* * *

><p>twilight was in awe, seeing Luna in her library, but the Princess of the Night was telling the faithful, but bookwormish protege of her older sister, about Gilda, but was in awe.<p>

"Why didn't Fluttershy tell us, Luna?

We could've helped, as we're friends." she told her.

"Because she was afraid, of Gilda from last time." they heard somebody say.

They both saw Rainbow Dash there, as she knew that her jerk of an old friend was bothering her friends, but was feeling conflicted, as Gilda had been her best friend especially at Flight camp, but she loved her friends here.

"You okay, Rainbow?" Twilight asked as she nodded.

But Luna sensed that she was feeling bad about something and knew it involved Gilda, but knew there were other griffins here, tht she could befriend.

She then saw Rainbow fly off, as she was heading to the Everfree Forest, where Gilda was living.

She hoped that that maybe the griffin might need friendship.

* * *

><p>Gilda was in her tree house home in the Evergree Forest, but looking at a photo of her and Rainbow Dash as kids at Flight Camp, but was feeling lonely since Rainbow Dash had friends now like her, but she felt like an outsider.<p>

She knew there were other griffins in Equestria but she couldn't find them, but unaware that Rainbow Dash was watching her but was feeling sad for her old friend, but realised that was why Gilda was acting like a jerk.

She decided to leave the griffin alone for now, but went to join her friends, as she needed to tell them what she'd just seen.

Twilight and the others were at Sugar Cube Corner, but wondered what was going on, as it seemed important.

"Gilda acts like a jerk, but it's a front." Rainbow said as Twilight was confused.

"A front for what, Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"A front for her lonelines and jealousy.

She's jealous of me, as I have you guys for friends, but she's alone." she told them.

Leah understood how Gilda was feeling, as she'd been like that, until she found the best friend ever, but maybe she should talk to Gilda, along with Rainbow, as they weren't afraid to stand up to the griffin's rudeness.

"Are you guys sure, you want to do this?" Rarity asked.

Leah nodded in reply, knowing they could talk to Gilda.

But they were going to do it in the morning, as it was getting late.

"We should get some sleep, guys." Twilight told them.


	10. Making Amends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing, and Rainbow's trying to get Gilda to learn about friendship, but Twilight and the others will help her.**

**I also have an idea about a story about Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash as humans, as seeing art of them as humans on DA is inspiring the idea.**

**But I hope you guys like.**

* * *

><p>Rainbow had entered the Everfree Forest, as she needed to talk to Gilda alone, knowing they'd been friends since Flight Camp, but knew that her rudeness was a front, to hide her feelings, as she thought that her feelings were a weakness, but she heard Gilda roar.<p>

She saw the griffin picking on a manticore, but Rainbow knew she was annoyed, but the manticore ran off.

"What do you want, Dash?

I thought you were hanging with your lame friends?

Unless you got bored of them, and came to find me." she told her.

"I know you're lonely, Gilda.

I saw you the other nightm in your tree home.

I didn't replace you, with Twilight and the others, but they're awesome, and Fluttershy and I have been good friends, since we were little." she told her.

The griffin knew that Rainbow knew she was hiding her feelings, but the griffin flew off, as Rainbow sighed, but she'd tried.

She then returned to the library, but Twilight wondered how the talk with Gilda had gone, but Rainbow sighed, knowing that Gilda was needing to learn about friendship.

"That's too bad, Rainbow.

She'll come around eventually." she told her.

she then hoped that the griffin wouldn't try something, because she'd tried talking to her about friendship, but was anxious about Fluttershy, knowing that the griffin had scared her before, but heard roaring from the forest, as Fluttershy saw that the animals scared, as she was anxious about Gilda, but the animals needed her.

"aRE you sure, Fluttershy?

i thought Gilda scared you, last time." Twilight said.

"i know, but the animals need me." she told them.

Leah understood, as she went with them, but knew that Gilda needed to learn about friendship, but was in awe at Fluttershy's courage to help the animals., as they left.

* * *

><p>Gilda was anxious, as the animals were surrounding her, but the griffin knew her roaring wasn't scaring her off, but she was hoping that somepony would help, but she then saw Fluttershy .<p>

"Gilda, you okay?" she heard Rainbow ask.

The griffin watched, as Rainbow and her friends were helping her, but Twilight saw that Fluttershy was using her stare talent.

The animals then left the griffin alone, but Gilda was in awe.

"Way to gho, Stare Master!" Leah cheered.

Fluttershy blushed, at her saw a thorn in Gilda's wing, as the griffin was whimpering in pain, but Twilight knew that Gilda needed that thorn out, but Gilda was shy, but wanted the thorn out, as she relucantly went with them.

* * *

><p>Gilda was stunned, watching as Twilight was removing the thorn out of her wing carefully, but the griffin growled in pain, as it was removed, but Fluttershy was helping her tend to it, but bandaging it.<p>

"Why're you helping me?" she asked.

"It's what friends do, Gilda." Rainbow said.

The griffin was thinking about this, as she knew Rainbow was right about friendship, but needed to make amends for what she'd done the last time she'd visited Ponyville.

"I'm sorry, for everything I did.

I just don't know how to be a good friend, unlike Rainbow." she told them.

"It's okay, Gilda.

You'll learn, to be a good friend." she replied.


	11. The Changeling Queen's Return

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and sorry for not updating but seeing A Canterlot Wedding made me wanna update, as I loved it but so did my friend Inyunaruto365 but that's why I wanted to update.**

**Luna is warned by Celestia, that the Queen of Changelings, Chryalis has returned but she, along with Twilight and the others are going to stop her.**

**I hope people like Inyunaruto365 like.**

* * *

><p>Luna had been having dreams about Chryalis returning to Equestria, but saw that Leah and her friend would help defeat the Queen of the Changelings and her subjects, but the one that had befriended her, had became a jet black Allicorn like her, but the Princess of the Night's eyes opened, as it was later that day, as she'd been up all night guarding it.<p>

She then saw juice and pancakes, but smiled knowing Twilight had left them, as she rubbed sleep from her eyes, but hoped her dreams about Chryalis were just nightmares, but had a bad feeling they weren't, as her cutie mark glowed with magic.

_Luna, come to me, little sister._

She then vanished in a flash of light, but appeared in the throne room of Canterlot, but saw her sister there, looking worried, but Luna had a feeling it was about the Queen of the Changelings returning.

"Your new friends can help, to defeat her." she told her.

Luna nodded knowing that her dreams were visions, but had to tell Twilight and the others about this, but she used her magic to leave Canterlot but knew Cadence and Shining Armour could help too, as it was their love and protection spell, that had defeated the Queen of the Changelings last time.

"i have faith, that you'll defeat the Queen." Celestia said, as Luna vabushed in a flash of magic.

* * *

><p>"So the Queen of the Changelings is back, Luna?<p>

We need to stop her, before she tries to hurt Equestria!" Twilight said.

The others agreed, as they remembered that Chryalis had almost destroyed Canterlot, along with almost tearing Cadence and Shining Armour apart, but Luna saw that her friend was engulfed in powerful magic, as Leah was in awe, putting her goggles down, but saw her friend had became a jet black allicorn, but Luna smiled knowing her friend had powerful magic, but she could use it to help defeat the Changelings, but had to help her control it.

But Luna sensed that dark magic was in the Everfree Forest, as it was the Changelings but they had to go stop them, before they got stronger, but Leah knew feeding off love made them stronger, but knew only Luna had a boyfriend, Agnola, the Prince of the Night, but they hoped the changelings wouldn't let this be known, or there would be trouble.

"Let's go lay a smackdown on them, guys!" Rainbow Dash said as they left.

But the changelings smiled, seeing Leah and her friend fighting them, but their Queen wanted the jet black allicorn, but Luna wasn't letting this hsppen, but Carley saw changeling magic surround Leah, but knew what she had to do.

"Take me, but leave Leah-kun alone!" sjhe said as her eyes glowed with magic.

Leah and the others watched, as the changeling magic surrounded the female jet black allicorn female, as she vanished, but Twilight saw Leah upset, but Luna understood, but knew where Leah's friend might be, as Twilight bodded, knowing the Queen of the Changelings had imprisoned her in underground caves in Canterlot.

"Cadence can help, along with Shining Armour." Twilight said to them.

Leah nodded, as they headed for the train station, as the Friendship Express was going to Canterlot, as they got in, but Leah hoped that her nakama was okay, knowing she hated the dark.

* * *

><p>Chryalis smirked, as her changeling subjects had captured Luna's friend, but sensed great powerful magic from the young allicorn, but wondered why, but knew she was one of the Elements of Harmony, but she smiled as she could use the young allicorn's powers, but knew she was loyal to Luna, but Chryalis cackled, as she knew that the Princess of the Night was powerful, but she was biding her time.<p>

"I know, Luna will kick your butt, changeling!" she yelled as Chryalis cackled.

"We'll see about that, but you should wait in the cave." she said.

The jet black allicorn female then felt her head ache, as she sensed Leah's aura, but was using her new stronger powers to tell her and the others where in Canterlot.


	12. Helping Them Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to those who reviewed and faved this story but seeing Keep Calm and Flutter On made me wanna write more of the story.**

**Chryalis is about to take over the whole of Equestria but Discord helps Twi and the others to atop her and rescue Leah's friend.**

* * *

><p>Queen Chryalis cackled as she p[repared to take over the world but she then saw the cave turn upside down making Zorai curious as a certain dragonequs was helping Twilight and her friends as Fluttershy had persuaded him to help after she'd grown on him but he was mad that Chryalis wanted to hurt his new friends but the changeling queen laughed.<p>

"You've grown soft Dis since we heard that loser Fluttershy turned you to good." " she said as Discord growled because she'd hit a raw nerve but was causing him to be angry but using his magic but Leah was relieved and stunned that Discord was helping them but Twilight managed to seal the queen, as Discord hugged Fluttershy.

"I'm just glad you're safe." he told her but Leah hugged Carley as she was relieved that Chryalis hadn't hurt her but Discord was curious about her but were going to Twilight's place for tea.

Luna explained to him about the jet black allicorn making him understand and wanted to help her but Fluttershy would watch him to make sure he wouldn't cause havoc.

Spike saw Pee-wee his pet phoenix asleep which made Twilight smile knowing that her number one assistant was great with the phoenix.

"You did feed him didn't you Spike?" Twilight asked but saw Spike nod putting cookies under the pillow the phoenix had it's head on which Leah thought was adorable.

Discord knew that he wasn't allowed near the library since he ate paper sometimes and saw Fluttershy asleep but stroking her mane gently which the others thought sweet knowing had melted his heart.

Twilight knew that Fluttershy was helping him ind the spark of frtiendship like Luna.

They saw him pick Fluttershy up gently taking her back to her house.

He gave Twilight a look leaving her house.

Leah knew the others could trust him and was going back to Canterlot as Celestia wanted her to be her other student knowing Carley wouldn't be happy and knew Luna could help.

* * *

><p>That night while Luna was rising the moon, she knew that Leah's friend was still awake as she'd been sad knowing she was in Canterlot as Luna understood nuzzling her knowing it would be okay but heard sneezing and chocolate rain making them curious seeing a sickly dragonequs but Twilight saw him stop and felt bad for him getting him inside as Fluttershy would worry.<p>

She was then reading her books about sickness and how to heal them seeing Discord not himself and was making a bed for him and saw him shiver since it was still Winter seeing him blue meaning he'd caught a bad cold but knew Fluttershy could help him.


	13. Keeping A Close Eye

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope Inyunaruto365 likes it as she was the one who got me into the fandom.**

**An old friend of Zorai's comes to visit but she's not the same as she used to be, as she's a Changeling but can Zorai and the others help her or is she a lost cause?**

* * *

><p>Twilight was in awe hearing that Discord was going to live in Canterlot with Celestia but knew he would use his magic for good instead of evil most of the time thanks to Fluttershy but Luna sighed wanting to go home but liked it here with her friends, since not a lot of ponies were afraid of her like she'd returned from the Moon centuries ago but saw Gilda making her protective of her best friend since the griffin had been a bully to her.<p>

"What do you want Gilda because if it's to be mean, then leave!" Luna said as her eyes glowed with green light but the griffin looked scared as she was about to fly off but Rainbow Dash sensed something was different about her.

She followed her to the Everfree Forest hoping she would tell her what was wrong but understood after Gilda explained but Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Took ya long enough huh?

Maybe if you make amends with the others, Twi will help you." she said as the griffin nodded.

She hoped that Dash's friends would accept her apology.

But somebody was watching as it was an allicorn but not one as she was a changeling like Queen Chryalis but was an old friend of Zorai's as Rainbow Dash and Gilda left but she followed them.

She saw her old friend with Fluttershy and her friends but Twilight was curious along with Leah as Gilda had turned nice but Heather was in awe hearing how her old friend had came here seeing Spike chasing after Angel, Fluttershy's bunny.

"Oh brother, when will those two get along?" Twilight asked herself as they were going to her library as Luna didn't trust Heather sensing changeling magic from her and needed to tell Twilight seeing her freak seeing Discord as Fluttershy hugged him.

"I was feeling lonely again so decided to come visit like Celestia said.

I missed you and Angel's antics." the dragoneques said eating cookies using his magic as Twilight sighed knowing he was playing but heard him yawn seeing he was tired from probably helping Celestia seeing him rest his head on the table.

"We should let him rest, as he probably was working really hard." she told them.

Fluttershy then placed a blanket over him as she kissed his head but Heather didn't understand but they were explaining to her as the allicorn sighed seeing her old friend reading about dragons.

Applejack had made apple fritters and were eating.

Zorai wondered what was wrong but Twilight decided not to say seeing her reading.

* * *

><p>"I don't trust her around Zorai, Twilight Sparkle since I sense changeling magic from her but I couldn't hurt Zorai's feelings but we need to keep an eye on her friend just in case." Luna said to Twilight when alone.<p>

The bookwormish female agreed but would get the others to help her out but not tell Zorai, going to find Tanoki as she could help.

They found her and Zorai seeing Rainbow Dash freak out seeing as she could understand Tank but they thought it was cute.

"I think it's cute Dashie, not weird." Tanoki said as the others agreed.

They wondered what Twilight wanted to talk about without Zorai around.


	14. Calming A Dragonequesi Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of this and wanted to write more in excitement for season four next month and looking forward to the Luna ep.**

**In this chapter, we meet Discord's daughter Tamara who's mischievous but lonely and maybe Zorai might help her out, the way Twilight helped Luna.**

**Thanks to those who favourited.**

* * *

><p>In the Everfree Forest, a young dragoneques was watching the others in Equestria having fun but was wanting friendship too but knew being Discord's niece meant they wouldn't be friends with her and sighed.<p>

Despite her uncle being in Canterlot and helping Celestia, she knew not everypomy accepted him or found it hard to like when the Elements of Harmony had broken the dark spell on the Princess of the Night, Luna.

She sighed knowing Luna was learning the art of friendship the way Twilight had been before becoming a powerful princess and was sad.

Her snake like tongue hissed in anger at these thoughts knowing what to do, spread a little chaos to make friends knowing everypomy liked snow..

"Now this is perfect!

Soon they'll like me, the way they do Luna!" she said.

She was unaware that Twilight and her friends might find out and try to stop her fun but she was prepared and was making more snowstorms happen.

Nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

><p>In Canterlot, Twilight and Celestia were concerned about the snow despite everypony enjoying it as Discord knew who was causing the miscvhief since he knew she was getting his attention.<p>

"It's my daughter Tamara, Your Highness." he said.

"I didn't know you had a daughter but why is she doing this?" Celestia asked.

"she's trying to get my attention as sometimes I ignore her so she's pretty lonely and could use a friend." he said to her.

Twilight knew who could help Tamara knowing Zorai was like this, especially when using her magic going to Ponyville seeing Luna asleep but Zorai was helping Fluttershy with her animals laughing, seeing Gilda and Rainbow Dash relieved they were friends.

Tanoki Kea saw Twilight and wondered what was wrong.

"Discord's daughter is causing snow chaos across Equestria and I think you can help." she said.

"H-How can I help?" Zorai asked her.

"You and Luna are friends right?

Tamara is like you, shy and lonely.

Maybe you can help." Twilight said as they were leaving.

They were going to the Everfree Forest hearing growling and snow storms making them in awe as Tamara growled.

"You need to stop Tamara as this is getting dangerous." Twilight said.

Zorai then focused as her horn glowed brightly as magic emitted from it stopping the snow storm making Tamara stunned since nobody had dared stop her.

"It's okay to be angry from being lonely and I understand but we can be friends.

My mentor, Luna has taught me so much so we can help you." the jet black allicorn told her.

Twilight saw Tamara stop realising Zorai was gwtting through to her, which was good, seeing sadness in her eyes.

"Fine I'll go with you." she said.

Twilight winked at Zorai as she had done well going to Canterlot.

On the Friendship Express, Tamara was quiet and not giving eye contact making Zorai understand since she had been the same and were reassuring her.

"Yeah I guess." Tamara said.

Zorai was explaining how she had been the same and having Luna helped her so knew she and the others would help her.

"Thanks Zorai." she said hugging her.


	15. Coming Back

A Spark Of Friendship

Luna smiled as she saw Zorai and Tamara arrive at the castle at Canterlot as she and Celestia were happy that Tamara was calm as the jet black allicorn saw Tamara scared seeing her father.

"Tami, you were just having fun and trying to vet my attention.

Plus Fluttershy is helping me learn friendship the way Zorai is helping Luna." Discord told her.

"Ohhh okay." Tamara said as she was curious about Canterlot and Luna chuckled as she knew things were going to be interesting as Twilight understood but was going back to her friend's.

Tanoki Kea was going with her as Zorai understood but would visit but Luna understood plus Nigntmare Night was coming up, Maming Zorai happy as it celebrated her mentor.

"Yeah we should have fun." she said to her.

"Yes." Zorai said going to the library.

Celestia knew that Zorai could write letters to her friend's but saw her leave with books.

Twilight saw her going to see them off at the station as Tanoki Kea was hugging her.

"Hey you have things here like being Luna's student and helping Tamara." the Pegasus said as Zorai understood.

She saw the Friendship Express leave as Zorai sighed leaving but Discord understood as he could understand the female allicorn's feelings as he would miss Fluttershy but Zorai understood.

"Maybe you should go visit her.

You guys are friend's right?" she asked.

"Yes." Discord answered blushing.

He remembered the time he had gotten sick after getting Twilight to prove she was his friend and Fluttershy had taken care of him.

"I should go to see her." he said.

She nodded leaving as she saw half of the castle as a cake and Celestia trying to make Tamara reverse it.

The young female drahonequesi bumped into her.

"Tami, you have to fix your mess, okay?" she demanded.

"Okay." she said fixing it as Luna smiled.

She was then seeing it was afternoon tea time as they were going to the kitchens. 


	16. Missing Her Best Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating in a long while but just been busy plus have been watching MLP a lot plus after finding out the MLP season four soundtrack is on iTunes and listening to the samples especially the mash up of True, True Friend and Winter Wrap Up made me want to write but I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Zorai is finding her feet in Canterlot and being Luna's student plus making friends with Discord but hope you like.**

**I love where the story could go.**

* * *

><p>That night Luna was understanding that Zorai was feeling better because she was making friends with Discord because he missed Fluttershy but the female jet black Allicorn female was understanding because she knew that he cared about Fluttershy but not afraid to admit it.<p>

She had written a letter to her friends in Ponyville in case they wondered if she was okay making her feel better but she was also practising spells Luna had taught her.

She was getting good at using her magic but knew Twilight would be proud of her since she had taught her some basic spells.

She hoped that things were okay in Ponyville but knew her friends especially Tanoki knowing that she was probably enjoying flying fast with Rainbow Dash making her smile because it reminded her of that challenge at Ghastly Gorge making Discord underdtand stroking her mane gently with a claw.

"You miss them, I see, since I miss Fluttershy." he told her.

She understood but was talking to him about feeling a little overwhelmed making him understand knowing he had sent letters to her and Fluttershy sent letters back.

* * *

><p>Twilight got surprised seeing a letter from Canterlot realising it was from Zorai making her and the others were excited gathering around the princess giggle reading aloud but they were impressed especially Tanoki Koa who was Zorai's best friend but she was happy that her friend was doing well in Canterlot missing her but she hoped that things were okay.<p>

"They saw Rarity excited about going back to Manehattan making the others excited but Tanoki was writing a letter to Zorai to tell her in case she wanted to come along.

Twilight understood seeing the chestnut brown female Pegasus ,eave the library but she understood that she was going to Canterlot by the Friendship Express and arrived at Canterlot going to the castle seeing Celestia stunned but underdtood after she explained.

"I see but Zorai was missing you too." she told her seeing her enter but Discord was seeing her there knowing she wanted to see Zorai seeing her go upstairs.

Tanoki smiled seeing Zorai asleep since she had been with Luna seeing her asleep in bed leaving her be so would wait until later.


End file.
